Treating Her Right
by Horuss Bo
Summary: Applejack siempre tuvo un sueño secreto, uno que algunos ponis encontrarían extraño para la granjera marimacho. Ella siempre ha querido que algún poni la invite a una especial noche romántica, mientras es tratada como una verdadera dama. Resulta que todo lo que tenía que hacer era que una pegaso con crin arco iris la atrapara con un vestido. Autor: Rated Ponystar


**Autor otiginal :Rated Ponystar**

Rainbow Dash solo odiaba una cosa en la vida.

Aburrimiento.

Ella era una pony muy activa: rápida, salvaje y sin pensarlo dos veces. Esa era ella. Por eso le encantaba volar tanto. Cuando vuela, todo está trabajando, tanto en cuerpo como en mente. Sus alas se agitaron, su cola giró como un timón y sintió el viento que soplaba a través de su melena mientras planeaba su próximo movimiento. Ella no podía entender cómo algunos ponis simplemente no hacen nada durante todo el día. De acuerdo, ella dormía mucho, pero dormir contaba como una acción, ¿verdad?

Cuando ella no estaba haciendo algo sentía que ni siquiera estaba viva. Incluso ahora, mirando al cielo en su nube solitaria, ella juraría que se estaba atrofiando. Si no hacía algo, cualquier cosa, iba a tener una lápida que diría: "Aquí yace Rainbow Dash. Muerta de aburrimiento".

Rascándose la cabeza, trató de pensar en sus opciones. Sus tareas del clima ya estaban hechas y no había nubes suficientes para patear. Ella no estaba de humor para dormir o entrenar. Luego pensó en salir con sus amigas, listando una por una. Twilight estaba revisando los libros de la biblioteca, otra vez, con Spike, y eso solo aumentaría su aburrimiento. Rarity y Pinkie Pie estaban demasiado ocupados con sus trabajos. La última vez que intentó hornear en Sugarcube Corner obtuvo una prohibición de seis meses de estar cerca de cualquier horno, y sería un día frío y oscuro antes de que Rainbow Dash modelara para un solo vestido. Fluttershy parecía una buena opción, pero luego Dash recordó que estaba ayudando a una zorra a dar a luz a sus cachorros.

Eso solo dejó a Applejack... que no tenía nada en juego, si Dash recordaba correctamente. La temporada de recoleccion terminó el mes pasado y sabía que entre esa y la temporada de siembra, la vaquera estaba bastante libre. Emocionada, saltó de su nube e hizo como una bala para Sweet Apple Acres.

Al ser el pegaso más rápido en Equestria, Rainbow Dash llegó a la granja de manzanas en pocos minutos. Aterrizando cerca de la puerta de entrada, llamó y esperó a que la dejaran entrar. Unos pasos más tarde la puerta se abrió, revelando a Big Macintosh, quien saludó a Dash asintiendo.

"Oye, Mac. ¿Applejack está aquí? Quiero pasar el rato".

Él asintió de nuevo antes de dejarla entrar. Dándole las gracias Dash siguió el pasillo hacia la sala de estar y el creciente sonido de guitarras acústicas y golpes de bajo. Vio a Apple Bloom moviendo la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás al ritmo de una melodía melódica que salía del tocadiscos. Ella notó la portada de un álbum de 'Bucky Cash', el cantante favorito de la familia Apple, AppleBloom se acercó con una sonrisa.

"Hola, Rainbow Dash. ¿Estás aquí para ver a mi hermana?"

"Sip, ¿alguna idea de dónde puedo encontrarla?"

AppleBloom señaló la escalera. "Ella todavía debería estar en el ático. Aunque no sé por qué…"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Rainbow Dash subió las escaleras, dejando a los otros hermanos de Apple para disfrutar de su música. Las viejas tablas de madera hacían eco en sus oídos con cada paso, cada vez más fuerte a medida que avanzaba hacia arriba. Al llegar a la cima, apartó la última puerta y entró en el ático. Sus fosas nasales se llenaron de una nube de polvo, y ella apenas retuvo el estornudo que amenazaba bajo la superficie. Apartando algunas telarañas, Rainbow Dash lentamente se abrió camino a través del ático, mirando algunas antigüedades que la familia había almacenado a lo largo de los años. Más adelante, oyó algo que sonaba como Applejack murmurando detrás de algunas cajas. Empujándolos a un lado, Rainbow Dash se quedó sin aliento por lo que vio.

Applejack... estaba en un vestido.

Y no cualquier vestido. Parecía uno bastante caro. Era de color púrpura brillante, hecho de fina seda que brillaba a la luz de la lámpara y tenía una pequeña cinta en el centro. Los bordes del vestido, que bajaban desde el dobladillo, eran dorados con remolinos grises cosidos. El vestido incluso tenía una silla de montar, también morada y dorada, con amatistas en forma de corazón en ambos lados. Abotonada hasta el final de la silla había otra cinta morada, solo que esta era más grande y se extendía sobre su flanco. Pero eso no fue suficiente para aturdir a Rainbow Dash. Applejack también arregló su melena. Ella no llevaba su sombrero habitual. En cambio, su melena rubia estaba atada en una cola de caballo más pequeña que también estaba sujeta por una cinta.

Rainbow Dash no sabía qué pensar. Una parte de ella se preguntaba por qué Applejack entre todos los ponis llevaba un vestido. Claro, ella había visto a Applejack en vestidos antes, pero esos eran para ocasiones especiales. Sin mencionar, al igual que la propia Dash, Applejack no era del tipo que le iba lo frou-frou, sin importar cuánto rogara Rarity. La otra parte de ella no pudo evitar admitir que se veía muy bien en ella. De hecho, esta era la primera vez que Applejack parecía... bueno, una yegua.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando notó que Applejack se sonreía ante un espejo y se inclinaba cortésmente. "Por supuesto, señor Stallion", dijo en un tono que le recordó a Dash a esos nobles en Canterlot. "Me encantaría llevar este baile con usted. Debo agradecerle mucho por permitirme unirme a esta fiesta. Has sido tan bueno conmigo".

En ese momento, Rainbow Dash se perdió. Cayendo sobre su espalda, Rainbow se rió tan fuerte que asustó a Applejack de sus cascos. Dando la vuelta, con la cara enrojecida por la vergüenza, Applejack se quedó en silencio mientras Rainbow Dash estaba ocupado golpeando el piso, tratando de respirar. Se sentó en cuclillas y señaló al granjero rojo. "¡Oh Celestia! Wahaha! Ese acento! Jajaja! Mis costadosbb me están matando! "

Applejack, furioso y avergonzado, trató de encontrar una respuesta adecuada para silenciar al aullante pegaso. Esto resultó ser una vieja bota lanzada en su cabeza. Jadeando de dolor, Rainbow Dash frotó su cabeza mientras Applejack sonreía con satisfacción.

"¡Dios mío, Applejack! ¡¿Cúal es la gran idea?!"

"¡Eso fue para ti, por reirte de mí!"

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Rainbow Dash se levantó y echó otro vistazo al vestido. "¿Quién hubiera pensado que aún te gustaba jugar al disfraz a tu edad?" ella sonrió.

"Ah-h... ah solo..." Applejack se mordió el labio inferior y se alejó. "¡a-acaba de salir!"

"Oye, oye", dijo Rainbow Dash, sosteniendo sus pezuñas a la defensiva. "Sólo bromeo. No te estoy desanimado, ¿verdad? En todo caso, te ves muy linda con ese vestido".

Por un segundo, Applejack dio media vuelta pero rápidamente cambió de dirección. "S-solo bromeas con migo aún".

"No estoy", aseguró Rainbow Dash, caminando al lado de su amiga y golpeándola ligeramente en la pata delantera. "De hecho, yo diría que algunas mandibulas caerian si caminas así en la ciudad".

Lentamente frente a Rainbow Dash, el sonrojo de Applejack se hizo más profundo cuando se volvió hacia Rainbow Dash. Se desabrochó la cinta en el pelo con un tirón fluido, y su melena rodó por sus hombros en ondas. Rainbow Dash fue aturdida por segunda vez. Applejack se veía aún más hermosa sin la cinta. Negando con la cabeza, Dash aclaró su garganta y preguntó: "Ah-de todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí y qué hay con el vestido? Pensé que no te gustaba actuar como... bueno, Rarity."

Por un segundo, Rainbow Dash pensó que estaba hablando con Fluttershy mientras Applejack se escondía detrás de su melena. "¿Prometes no reír?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿Pinkie promesa?"

"Con cerrojo o sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo", prometió Dash, repasando todos los movimientos.

Con un fuerte suspiro, Applejack miró al suelo mientras golpeaba su casco contra él. "Bueno... siempre he soñado... tener una noche especial con un poni... algo romántico donde me tratarían como... bueno... una verdadera dama". Rápidamente miró hacia atrás, sus ojos suaves pero firmes. "Ah, no soy como Rarity. No quiero que un príncipe venga y me lleve. Pero... me gustaría sentirme especial por solo una noche. Sé que actúo como "marimacho" y cosas por el estilo, pero a veces desearía ser tan hermosa como Rarity o Fluttershy. De esa manera un pony puede simplemente acercarse y querer tratarme bien. Entonces a veces... finjo, ya sabes, que pasa".

Mirándola a los ojos, Rainbow Dash pudo ver que Applejack era completamente sincera. Applejack siempre se encontró fuerte y orgullosa de sí misma. Tener que admitir que esto fue inesperado. Dash había estado esperando un gusto secreto por vestirse o incluso admitir que le gustaba pretender ser una dama noble, pero nada de esta magnitud.

Mirando al espejo, Applejack giró un poco y sonrió ante su reflejo. "Este vestido fue en realidad un regalo de mi tía Orange de Manehatten. Ella dijo que debería usarlo para una noche especial, pero dudo que alguna vez lo consiga. Aun así, me gusta ponérmelo y solo creerlo... "

"¡Oye, no digas eso!", Interrumpió Rainbow Dash. "Te ves genial en ese vestido. Eres una hermosa yegua! "

Rainbow Dash casi golpeó un casco sobre su boca. Ella nunca esperó decir eso. De hecho, ella se preguntaba de dónde provenía ese pensamiento. Applejack, mientras tanto, estaba igual de sorprendida y se estaba volviendo de un tono aún más oscuro que su hermano. "¿Tú crees que soy hermosa? Pero no lo soy..."

"Bueno..." vaciló Rainbow Dash, luchando por encontrar las palabras correctas.

Afortunadamente, su conversación se interrumpió cuando oyeron que la puerta se abría de golpe, los gritos de Apple Bloom después. "¿Están aquí chicas?! ¡Han sido casi quince minutos! ¿Todo bien? "

"¡Sí, Apple Bloom!", Le gritó a Applejack. "Solo danos unos minutos".

"Está bien, pero apúrate! ¡Tienes que darle a la abuelita su baño de esponja!

La puerta se cerró de nuevo, dejando a los dos en un incómodo silencio. Rainbow Dash tragó saliva y pensó en las posibles opciones frente a ella. Después de revisar cada uno de ellos con todo detalle en menos de una fracción de segundo, decidió tomar la decisión más obvia.

Irse antes de que las cosas se tornen aún más incómodas.

"Bueno, tengo que irme. Te veré más tarde, AJ, "dijo Rainbow Dash, rápidamente, mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta, casi tropezando con algunas cosas rotas en el camino.

"Sí. Nos vemos ", murmuró Applejack, mirando hacia abajo al piso.

Al llegar a la puerta del ático, Rainbow Dash voló por las escaleras y salió de la casa, dejando una rápida despedida sin esperar una respuesta. Haciendo un línea recta atrás a su nube desde antes, que apenas se había movido en absoluto, se sentó mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas. Esa tenía que ser la situación más extraña en la que había estado alguna vez. Bueno, la situación más extraña en la que había estado nunca sin implicar a Pinkie Pie o salvar al mundo de algún mal.

Mirando hacia el cielo Dash comenzó a pensar en lo que acababa de aprender. Aparentemente, Applejack soñaba con ser tratada como una de las yeguas en esas novelas románticas de las que Fluttershy siempre hablaba; un apuesto caballero que lleva a una dama a pasar una noche en la ciudad, invitándola a cenar y a un espectáculo. Todo para ella y para solo para ella, solo una noche.

Dash no sabía si Applejack lo quería romántico o simplemente por diversión o algo así, pero saber esto la molestaba por dos razones. Primero, ella misma era una gran soñadora y entendía la importancia de los sueños. La forma en que Applejack habló sobre tener una noche memorable, ser tratada como una dama, era seria y llena de pasión. Tenía sus propios sueños en los que la granjera la apoyo, era justo que como Rainbow Dash la quisiera apoyar. Sin embargo, mientras Rainbow Dash confiaba en lograr su sueño como Wonderbolt, Applejack estaba descartando completamente el suyo como si fuera un desperdicio de papel.

Esa fue la segunda cosa que le molestó. Applejack siempre había estado lleno de confianza, y era uno de los ponys más fuertes que Rainbow Dash había conocido. Sin embargo, hace solo unos momentos, insistía en que no era lo suficientemente bonita como para llamar la atención de ese único semental que podía darle la noche que siempre había deseado. Eso fue algo que Rainbow Dash no pudo soportar.

"Si la ayudo..." Rainbow Dash pensó en voz alta. Ahora que sabía tanto, quería ayudar de alguna manera. ¿Cómo fue la gran pregunta? "Si tan solo conociera algunos sementales que podrían ayudar..." Entonces, un pensamiento entró en su mente, y ella se sentó derecha, con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Podría eso funcionar? Sería un poco raro, pero es solo por una noche y podría hacerla sentir mejor... "

Decidida, Rainbow Dash despegó de su nube por segunda vez hoy, esta vez con el objetivo de la biblioteca.

"¿El estudio completo de la transfiguracion volumen XII?"

"Archivado".

"Ponis de mar: ¿verdad o ficción?"

"También archivado".

"Biografía de Sir Gentle Heart: héroe de la tercera guerra de dragones?"

Spike recogió el último libro restante y corrió a la sección de biografía. Colocando el libro en su lugar, se dio la vuelta y levantó el pulgar.

"Y archivado".

"Excelente, Spike. Tenemos todos los libros en la lista ", dijo Twilight, enrollando su gran pergamino.

Un gran alivio se apoderó a Spike. Rearchivar siempre era uno de sus días más ocupados esta vez se sentía como si acabara de rugir frente a una mantícora. Ignorando el hecho de que cierto unicornio podía simplemente levitar los libros ella sola, Spike había sido asistente lo suficiente como para saber el título de cada libro y su lugar de memoria.

Con todos los libros finalmente apilados, finalmente pudo descansar su dolorido cuerpo y disfrutar las horas restantes del día con algunas gemas y un cómic. Al menos eso es lo que hubiera pasado si Twilight no hubiera conseguido de repente otro gran pergamino y lo desenrollara. Observó con incredulidad cómo el extremo inferior del rollo se extendía por todo el piso hasta el extremo de sus pies ampollados.

"Tomaremos un breve descanso antes de verificar que todos los libros estén contabilizados. Por si acaso, "dijo Twilight, alegremente. Se dirigió a una taza de té que había preparado antes y comenzó a disfrutar, a diferencia de cierto dragón que estaba mirando la ventana cercana como una posible ruta de escape. Antes de que pudiera planear algo más, su cuidadora habló. "Ah, y si intentas escapar de tus deberes como la última vez, Spike, tendré que cancelar ese 'día libre' que querías la próxima semana".

De repente, Spike sintió que estaba librando una batalla interna. Había logrado convencer a Rarity para que se reuniera con él en un picnic la próxima semana, solo ellos dos. Libertad ahora? O Rarity?

Golpeando su cabeza contra el estante, maldijo su debilidad emocional. "¡Vamos, Twilight! ¡Re-archivamos cada libro en la biblioteca durante las últimas tres horas! ¡Estoy seguro de que si nos hubiéramos perdido algo, nos habríamos dado cuenta! "

"Solo estoy siendo minuciosa, Spike. Solo tomará otros treinta minutos como máximo" aseguró Twilight, tomando otro sorbo. "Míralo de esta manera: podria ser peor".

Después de haber estado en Ponyville por tanto tiempo, Spike sabía que siempre podría pasar algo peor. Y desde que Twilight invocó la frase premonitoria, eso solo podía significar una cosa: el universo lo iba a arruinar. Cerró los ojos y aceptó el destino inevitable que estaba por venir. La pregunta era, ¿qué calamidad sería esta vez?

Posibilidad A: Criatura atacando desde Everfree Forest.

Posibilidad B: Carta de la Princesa Celestia que envía a Twilight al pánico... otra vez.

Posibilidad C: Rainbow Dash se estrelló contra la biblioteca y arruinó todo su arduo trabajo... otra vez.

Posibilidad D: Pinkie Pie.

La puerta se abrió y apareció un borrón multicolor que se estrelló contra en medio de las estanterías. El impacto sacudió toda la habitación y cada libro cayó al suelo. Posibilidad C.

"Rainbow Dash!" Regañó Twilight cuando la pegaso trató de evitar que su cabeza girara. "¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti usar una simple puerta?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Rainbow Dash volvió a ponerse a cuatro patas y estiró el cuello. "Bueno, necesitas emociones de vez en cuando, Twilight. En serio, pasas más tiempo en la biblioteca que yo en el cielo".

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que estás aquí, Dash?" Gruñó Twilight, mirando el desastre. Spike no sabía por qué estaba tan enojada. Ella no era la que tenía que limpiar todo de nuevo. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si su 'día libre' valía la pena.

"Sí, es importante. Necesito un libro."

"Ya te lo dije, Dash. El próximo libro de Daring Do no saldrá en otro mes".

Rainbow Dash negó con la cabeza. "No, necesito un libro diferente".

Spike y Twilight se miraron el uno al otro y parpadearon. Recogió un poco las orejas pero no encontró nada que sugiriera que su audición estaba deteriorada. Twilight encontró su voz otra vez y preguntó: "¿Entonces estás buscando un libro sobre acrobacias voladoras?"

"No".

"¿Clima?"

"Negativo."

"¿Historia de Wonderbolt?"

"Interesante, pero no es así".

Inmediatamente, Twilight agarró la pata izquierda de Dash y comenzó a controlar su pulso. Su cuerno brilló cuando apareció un termómetro y fue forzado a entrar en la boca de Dash. "Hmm. El pulso está bien. La temperatura parece normal. Tal vez es un problema de estrés... "

Rainbow Dash escupió el termómetro y apartó su pata. "¡No estoy enferma! Solo necesito un libro sobre... bueno... "

"¿Sí?", Preguntó Twilight y Spike.

Las mejillas de Rainbow Dash se volvieron rosadas mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia Twilight y le susurraba algo al oído. Spike trató de escuchar, pero ya había terminado, dejándolo a Twilight aturdida. Pronto también lució un sonrojo similar al de Rainbow, lo que hizo que el dragón viera todo aún más sospechoso.

Silencioso como un ratón, Twilight levitó algunos libros hasta que llegó a un gran azul con un corazón rosado en su columna vertebral. Esto solo generó más preguntas. Sin siquiera una palabra, Twilight se la entregó a Rainbow Dash, quien asintió y salió de la biblioteca, agradecidamente por la puerta esta vez. Caminando hacia el unicornio, Spike preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué era?"

"No me creerías si te lo dijera", respondió Twilight, que comenzó a sonreír.

"¡Vamos, quiero saber!", Suplicó Spike.

Twilight negó con la cabeza antes de dar la respuesta. Innecesario decir, la boca de Spike se cayó en el momento en que la escuchó.

"Cómo hacer una primera cita perfecta".

La confiable Applejack. Así era como la llamaban. Ella era la mejor poni de la vecindad que alguna vez haya habido y la primera a la que acudir si había un problema. Todos los ponis recurriasn a ella en busca de ayuda. Los Cake a menudo le pedían que preparara algunos de los postres de degustación de manzanas más famosos de su familia cuando estaban por su cuenta. Los equipos de construcción nunca perdieron la oportunidad de invitarla a ayudar a hacer una nueva casa o camino. Y si hubiera una mascota o un potro perdido, Applejack y Winona se unirían para encontrarlos.

Applejack sabía que muchos ponis dependían de ella, y es por eso que nunca dijo que no a ayudar a ningún poni, incluso si eso significaba vestirse con un traje de lobo que picaba peor que uno de los suéteres hechos en casa por Granny Smith. Sin embargo, ella lo llevaba porque, como todos los demás, difícilmente podía decirle que no a Fluttershy, sabiendo lo sensible que era. Jugueteándose con las orejas falsas con sus patas falsas, Applejack esperó afuera del patio trasero de Fluttershy mientras esta última guiaba a un grupo de zarigüeyas hacia el centro.

"Muy bien, pequeños. Solo quédese allí mientras voy a hablar con nuestro invitado especial del día. Entonces podemos comenzar. ¿Bien? ", Preguntó Fluttershy a las zarigüeyas, quien asintió con la cabeza en señal de confirmación.

Caminó hacia Applejack con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Gracias por ayudarme a enseñar a las zarigüeyas como juega bien una zarigüeya. Está bien.

Mientras que Applejack prefería jugar a un lobo sin el disfraz, ella le devolvió una sonrisa y asintió. "Está bien, Fluttershy. No tenía mucho que hacer en la granja hoy de todos modos. Entonces, ¿cómo empezamos a enseñarles estas criaturas aquí?

"Está bien, solo párate allí hasta que te llame, y haremos la actuación como practicamos", dijo Fluttershy, apuntando con su casco en la distancia. Applejack asintió y se puso en posición cuando Fluttershy se acercó a sus alumnos y les llamó la atención.

"Está bien, pequeños. Hoy podemos aprender por qué son famosas todas las zarigüeyas: jugar al muerto ", se dirigió Fluttershy, caminando de un lado a otro. "Es una habilidad muy especial que algunos animales, como ustedes, pueden usar cuando se enfrentan al peligro de un depredador. Yo mismo lo he usado a veces. Ahora el truco es... "

Applejack desconectó el discurso de Fluttershy a los bebés y recordó lo que había sucedido dos días antes. Todavía no podía creer que Dash había descubierto su secreto y se había reído de ella. De acuerdo, Dash se disculpó y la llamó- sus mejillas sonrojadas de nuevo- hermosa. No es que realmente creyera que Dash fuera en serio, por supuesto. Ella solo estaba siendo educada e intentaba animarla. Eso es todo. Hablando de eso, no había visto piel ni pelo del pegaso desde el incidente.

Curiosa, fue a preguntarles a sus amigos si la habían visto. Mientras Rarity y Fluttershy no sabían nada sobre las acciones recientes de Dash, Twilight y Pinkie Pie lo hicieron, pero ambos habían jurado guardar el secreto. Eso solo la hizo sentir más curiosa.

"Um, Applejack?"

"¿Huh?"

"Estamos listos para comenzar", dijo Fluttershy, arrastrando los pies. "¿Necesitas más tiempo? Podría repasar los pasos una vez más con ellos si me necesitas".

"Ahora, hagámoslo", aseguró Applejack. Siguió a Fluttershy hasta que estuvieron frente a las zarigüeyas, que volvieron a mirar a los dos ponis con sus ojos grandes y curiosos.

"Bien, jóvenes. Applejack y yo te mostraremos cómo jugar muerto en una situación real. Mira y aprende". Ella asintió con la cabeza a Applejack y lanzó un grito de terror. "¡Oh no! Es un lobo! "

"¡Grrrr! ¡Te comeré, pequeña potra! ", Gruñó Applejack, inclinándose hacia adelante con su mejor impresión de lobo. Después de haber escuchado a los lobos de madera fuera de su casa durante años, Applejack desató un aullido convincente que hizo que todos los demás retrocedieran asustados.

Temblando de miedo, Fluttershy parecía haber olvidado su parte hasta que Applejack se aclaró la garganta. Saliendo de ella, tartamudeó, "¡Por favor! No me hagas daño... Yo... no tengo buen sabor".

Applejack decidió sonreír un poco antes de decir: "¡Qué lástima, pequeña potra! ¡Di tus oraciones!

Fluttershy entonces jadeó y se agarró el pecho como si sintiera dolor. Ella gimió un poco antes de caer sobre su espalda y jadeó por última vez, cerrando los ojos. Sus cuatro piernas se levantaron en el aire, quietas como podían, mientras Applejack fingía parecer sorprendido. Continuando a actuar, Applejack se acercó y comenzó a oler el "cadáver" de Fluttershy mientras las zarigüeyas preocupadas miraban en silencio. Ella olfateó unas cuantas veces más y sintió náuseas. "Uf, ella está muerta. Ah no me enferma comiendo una potra muerta. Diablos, ahora tengo que encontrar algo más para comer."

Una vez que se alejó, Fluttershy terminó su actuación, se levantó y sonrió a la multitud que lo aclamaba. "Gracias, mis pequeños amigos. ¿Ver? Si aparece algo aterrador como un lobo, finge estar muerto y se irá. Ahora quiero que todos ustedes comiencen a practicar por un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Dejando a los animales bebé en su tarea, caminó de regreso a Applejack, quien estaba luchando por quitarse el disfraz de lobo. "Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Applejack. Eres un lobo realmente bueno".

Justo cuando estaba a punto de responder, Applejack descubrió algo familiar por el rabillo del ojo. Luego de una inspección más cercana, se dio cuenta de que era una mancha borrosa que se dirigía directamente hacia ellos. Fluttershy se dio vuelta y notó justo a tiempo mientras Rainbow Dash patinaba por el patio, levantando tierra y rocas pequeñas. Se detuvo por completo frente a ellos, se sacudió el revoltijo de su abrigo y sonrió. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando sus ojos se volvieron hacia Applejack, abriéndose de sorpresa.

Al darse cuenta de que aún llevaba puesto el disfraz de lobo, Applejack trató de cubrirse la cara con sus grandes patas. Fue inútil ya que Dash ya se estaba riendo histéricamente. "Caray, Applejack. Esta semana, realmente tienes algo para los disfraces, ¿eh?

"Ja, ja, Dash. Muy divertido ", respondió Applejack inexpresiva. "¿Estás aquí por una razón o simplemente para seguir burlándote de mí?"

Tranquilizándose, Rainbow Dash se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, nerviosamente mirando al suelo. "En realidad, necesito hablar con ustedes dos. En privado. "Applejack y Fluttershy se miraron confundidos. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar, Rainbow Dash había envuelto un ala alrededor de Fluttershy y comenzó a empujarla hacia la casa. "Comenzaré contigo, Fluttershy. No te preocupes, será rápido".

Applejack levantó una ceja y puso esta nueva información en su creciente archivo mental. No solo Twilight y Pinkie Pie, sino también Fluttershy. Eso lo apretó. Dash estaba planeando algo, y Applejack sospechaba furtivamente que la involucraba. Los observó atentamente, Rainbow Dash haciendo la mayor parte de la conversación mientras Fluttershy se sentaba en silencio y asentía. Entonces, de repente, Fluttershy jadeó y se puso totalmente roja en la cara.

"¿De qué tanto hablaran?" Se preguntó Applejack en voz alta.

Rainbow Dash procedió a poner un casco en el hombro de Fluttershy, susurrando algo que hizo sonrojar al pegaso sonrojado y asintiendo. Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia atrás, pero Fluttershy hizo un cambio para sus zarigüeyas bebé y comenzó a jugar muerto con ellos de nuevo, ayudando a los que lo necesitaban. Rainbow Dash continuó hasta que se detuvo frente a Applejack, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

"¿bueno, dime de qué se trataba todo esto?"

"Lo descubrirás esta noche. Hablando de eso, te recogeré alrededor de las cinco, así que prepárate para entonces".

Applejack inclinó la cabeza. "Recógeme'? ¿De qué estás hablando, terrón de azucar? ¿Preparada para qué?"

Rainbow Dash le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. "Ya lo verás". Luego se inclinó hacia adelante, susurrándole a Applejack a los oídos. "Y usa ese vestido de hace dos días. Confía en mí, lo necesitarás".

Dicho eso, Rainbow Dash se levantó del suelo y volvió a estar en el aire. Applejack observó estupefacto cómo el sendero del arco iris se alejaba más. Su mente pronto regresó a la tierra, y se preguntó: "¿Cinco en punto? ¿El vestido? ¿Qué?"

¿Qué se planeaba Rainbow Dash?

Hasta ahora las cosas habían ido bastante bien. El libro de Twilight le había dado algunas ideas bastante buenas sobre cómo hacer memorable la noche para Applejack. También estaba muy contenta de que Pinkie tuviera tantas conexiones fuera de la ciudad; de lo contrario, hacer esas reservas habría sido una molestia. Eso, y la reposteria de Pinkie era casi insuperable. Sus golosinas serían realmente útiles en la parte final, con la ayuda de Fluttershy.

Repasando su lista mental, se dio cuenta de que solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, y que no esperaba para nada. Aun así, ella estaba haciendo esto por Applejack, y si eso significaba tragarse su orgullo por un amiga, entonces que así sea. Bajando hacia el suelo, aterrizó a solo unos metros de Carousel Boutique. Preparado para enfrentar lo que seguramente sería lo más desafiante que haya tenido que hacer en toda su vida, Rainbow Dash entró.

Rarity inmediatamente se alejó de su máquina de coser, lista para saludar a un nuevo cliente. "Bienvenido a... oh, Rainbow Dash. Qué bueno verte. ¿Puedo ayudarle con algo?"

Rainbow Dash nerviosamente miró alrededor de la tienda que hablaba de todo lo que ella no era. Toda esta moda femenina y belleza hizo que su piel se arrastrara. Cerrando los ojos, murmuró, "No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto." Tomando una respiración profunda, hinchó su pecho, y miró a Rarity directamente a los ojos.

"Rarity. Necesito que me hagas quedar bien".

La mandíbula de Rarity cayó tan abajo que podría haberse tragado fácilmente un casco entero. Rainbow Dash retrocedió nerviosamente cuando Rarity la miró con los ojos muy abiertos y las pupilas encogidas. Su ceja derecha se crispó un poco antes de chillar de alegría. Con gran agilidad, tomo a Rainbow Dash y la apretó con fuerza. Dash luchó por respirar mientras la sacudían en el baile de Rarity.

"¡Oh, Rainbow Dash! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he esperado que digas esas palabras! "Gritó Rarity, arrojando al pegaso mareado al suelo. Miró hacia el cielo cuando un rayo de luz brilló a través de una de sus ventanas, iluminando su forma de marfil. "Desde hace mucho tiempo he visto su apariencia maravillosa y colorida y dije: '¡Este cuerpo está lleno de potencial! ¡Qué haría para tener la oportunidad de hacerlo brillar en el cielo como el arcoíris que es! "A pesar de tus objeciones, siempre tuve la esperanza de que un día vendrías a mí, y finalmente lo harías. De todas las mejores cosas que podrían suceder. Esto es. La. Mejor. Cosa . ¡Posible!"

Con la bocina encendida, usó su magia para deshacerse de sus diseños actuales, limpiar sus telas sueltas y cambiar su letrero de 'abierto' por 'cerrado'. Tomando a Rainbow Dash en sus cascos, Rarity comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, una pluma iba a funcionar en un pergamino flotante cercano. "Ahora definitivamente tenemos que hacer algo sobre la crin. Un hooficure también podría ser bueno. Un baño de burbujas, sí, pero tal vez dos por las dudas. Y en cuanto al vestido que vamos a necesitar"

"¡Espera, Rarity!" Gritó Rainbow Dash, haciendo que actuara. "Dos cosas. Uno, no hooficures. No me gusta que mis cascos sean tocados. Dos, no estoy aquí por un vestido. Rainbow Dash respiró hondo, moviendo sus cascos. "Estoy aquí por un traje".

Rarity hizo una pausa en su trote y lentamente giró hacia Rainbow Dash, perplejidad decorando su rostro. "¿Un traje? Um, Rainbow Dash? No tenía idea de que tuvieras... tales inclinaciones. No es que esté mal, ¡cuidado! Algunos ponis simplemente no se sienten cómodos con el género que nacen, y yo nunca juzgaría a un pony por... "

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No soy transexual! "Gritó Rainbow Dash, manteniendo sus pezuñas afuera. "Sé que es extraño, pero necesito estar en traje esta noche. Es para Applejack de todos modos".

"¿Applejack?" Preguntó Rarity, arqueando una ceja. "¿Qué tiene que ver Applejack con esto? ¿Qué está pasando?"

Rainbow Dash procedió a explicar lo que había sucedido hace dos días y lo que Applejack le había contado. Ella le contó sobre el sueño de Applejack de una noche especial de ser tratada como una dama, y cómo Dash quería dárselo, desvelando algunos de sus planes para la noche siguiente. Al final de la historia, Rarity tenía una cálida sonrisa que se extendía por todo su rostro.

"Rainbow Dash... Creo sinceramente que puedo decir que lo que estás haciendo es una de las cosas más amables que he escuchado. Haciendo todo esto por Applejack, solo para que ella se sienta especial. No es de extrañar que seas el Elemento de la Lealtad. "La sonrisa de Rarity se volvió un poco astuta. "Aunque, no puedo evitar preguntarme si hay otro significado para todo esto. ¿Hmm?

Sonrojándose, Rainbow Dash tartamudeó, "¿Q-qué estás diciendo?"

"Nada. No es mi lugar, cariño. De todos modos, tenemos que prepararte para esta noche, ¡y no tenemos un momento de sobra! "Ella convocó un peine, tijeras, un espejo y un secador a su lado. "Primero, tenemos que hacer que tu melena luzca bien".

Rainbow Dash tragó saliva cuando la sombra de Rarity cayó lentamente sobre ella.

¿Por qué ella estaba haciendo esto? Todavía no podía comprender por qué Rainbow Dash querría que se vistiera de nuevo. Por lo que sabía, esta era una especie de broma destinada a avergonzarla. No sería la primera vez tampoco. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no parecía eso. Tal vez estaba siendo loca o muy confiada, pero de cualquier forma, tenía curiosidad.

Usando el vestido que había usado para muchas fantasías, Applejack se miró en el espejo de su dormitorio. No se maquillaba -algo con lo que tenía poca experiencia- y no se veía diferente de la última vez que lo usó. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo usaba, se sentía como si fuera especial.

Suspirando, ella salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras donde su familia estaba escuchando su álbum Bucky Cash nuevamente. Esta vez estaban jugando a uno de sus favoritos. Se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención. Huelga decir que estaban todos conmocionados. AppleBloom la estaba mirando como si fuera una princesa. Big Macintosh se frotaba los ojos y la miraba con incredulidad. En cuanto a Granny Smith, su mandíbula cayó tan bajo que se le cayó la dentadura.

Apple Bloom fue el primero en recuperarse. "¡Guau, Applejack! ¡Te verás tan asombrosa! ¡Ah, casi no te reconocí por un segundo! "Ella corrió y comenzó a inspeccionar el vestido. "¿De dónde sacaste esto?! ¿Es de alguien especial?! ¿Vas a tener una cita?"

La palabra "cita" instantáneamente hizo sonrojar a Applejack. ¿Era esta una cita? Con Rainbow Dash? Antes de que pudiera pensar más, un golpe en la puerta alertó a todos los ponis de que tenían compañía. Big Macintosh se levantó y abrió la puerta, revelando otra sorpresa para la noche.

El corazón de Applejack se detuvo cuando se tomó un momento para reconocer a quién estaba mirando. Su melena arco iris se veía igual, pero estaba limpia y peinada, fluyendo en el viento ventoso desde el exterior. Lo que llevaba parecía la combinación de un esmoquin y una capa, negro puro y con el extremo de la cola brillando en plata. Una joya, una para cada color de su hermosa melena, brillaba a la luz de la luna en las mangas. Y en su boca llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas, que presentó en una reverencia.

"Bellas flores para una bella dama", susurró Rainbow Dash.

Lentamente, levantando sus patas delanteras, Applejack tomó las rosas y las miró, asimilando su encantador olor. Ella no sabía qué pensar o siquiera decir. ¿Esto realmente estaba pasando? Ella se volvió hacia un sonriente Rainbow Dash. "g-gracias ..."

Miró a su familia que los miraba con una amplia sonrisa. AppleBloom dio un paso al frente y tomó las rosas, mientras Granny Smith y Big Macintosh comenzaron a empujarlas hacia la salida. "Ahora te divertirás un poco y no vuelvas temprano, ¡oye! ¡Ah, quiero escuchar algunos buenos cuentos de tu cita cuando vuelvas, Applejack! "Ordenó Granny Smith.

"¡Pero no estamos en una! ¿Estamos? Ah, no... "

Los dos fueron empujados afuera y la puerta se cerró, al instante cerrada. Applejack lentamente se volvió hacia Rainbow Dash, que seguía sonriendo. "Supongo que tienes preguntas".

"Mucho, en realidad. ¿Por qué estás vestida como un semental? "Preguntó Applejack, decidiendo comenzar con el más obvio.

"Bueno, como no conozco ningún semental personalmente que pueda darte la noche de tu vida, he decidido ser el semental de tus sueños", dijo Rainbow Dash, inclinándose ante su dama. "Es extraño, lo sé, pero seamos sinceros... de alguna manera sería mejor semental que yegua".

Applejack resopló antes de fruncir el ceño. "Entonces... ¿estás haciendo esto por mí? ¿Por qué?"

Acercándose más, cara a cara, Applejack sintió que se sonrojaba cuando Rainbow Dash susurró: "Porque mereces que te traten bien". ¿Quieres sentirte especial? Como una verdadera dama? Puedo hacer eso por ti. Rainbow Dash se acercó y le guiñó un ojo. "Piensa en que yo te estoy ayudando con tu sueño después de todo lo que has hecho para apoyar el mío. Sin mencionar que me sentí mal por reírte de ti ese día. Quiero compensarte. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te apetece un pequeño juego de roles esta noche?

Las palabras fluyeron por el cerebro de Applejack, pero ninguna de ellas salió de su boca. Trató de pensar a qué posibilidades podría llevar todo esto. Era cierto que esto era lo que ella quería, y Rainbow Dash parecía haber puesto mucho esfuerzo en ello. Aún así, esto fue un poco raro. Su mejor amiga la llevaba a una "cita", vestida y pretendiendo ser un semental. Debería haberlo encontrado un poco espeluznante, al menos.

Pero si eso era cierto, ¿por qué seguía pensando que Rainbow Dash se veía increíble? ¿Por qué su corazón latía cada vez que miraba esos ojos magenta? ¿Por qué estaban sudando sus cascos? Ella quería averiguar qué más le esperaba. Ella quería ir con Rainbow Dash.

Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿verdad? No hay forma de que Rainbow Dash me saque y actúe como un semental. ¿bien? Decidiendo seguirle el juego, Applejack le tendió la pezuña y dijo: "Bueno, señor. Ya puede llevarme en esta nuestra hermosa noche ".

Rainbow Dash asintió y envolvió su ala alrededor de Applejack, atrayéndola más cerca. Mientras caminaban por el camino, una Applejak enrojecida intentó esto era solo una broma.

¿Verdad?

Applejack estaba empezando a dudar de sus sospechas anteriores mientras veía acercarse la ciudad de Canterlot. Recostándose en su asiento de primera clase, volvió su mirada hacia Rainbow Dash, que la miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa. Esto estaba empezando a ir demasiado lejos para Applejack. Broma o no broma, no iba a pararse aquí y dejar que una de sus mejores amigas desperdiciara su dinero en ella.

"Rainbow Dash, ¿cuál es tu juego?"

Inclinando la cabeza, Rainbow Dash respondió: "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Algo anda mal?"

"¿Qué pasa? Lo que está mal es que no tengo idea de lo que piensas. Applejack movió su casco alrededor de su compartimiento. "Primera clase en un tren a Canterlot. Tú y yo nos vestimos como si fuéramos de lujo. Ah, no quiero que desperdicies tus bits en mí por algo así".

"¿Pero no es el trabajo del semental pagar siempre por la yegua? Al menos eso es lo que he leído en ese libro ", dijo Rainbow Dash, frotándose la barbilla.

Suspirando, Applejack preguntó, "Mira, Dash, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Es porque te sientes mal por reírte de mí? Porque ya te perdoné".

Rainbow Dash frotó sus pezuñas delanteras juntas, evitando los ojos de Applejack. "Más o menos... pero cuando dijiste que no creías que alguna vez tuvieras esa noche especial, sentí que tenía que hacer algo. Tú y las chicas siempre han estado a mi lado, ayudándome a lograr mi sueño de ser un Wonderbolt, así que pensé que podría ayudarte dándote la oportunidad de vivir tu sueño".

El corazón de Applejack saltó en un latido. "¿Quieres decir... que me estás tratando en una verdadera... cita?"

"¿Bueno, yo supongo que sí?"

Hubo un largo silencio entre las dos mientras Applejack intentaba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Una cita. Ella estaba en una cita real. Con su mejor amiga No sabía si debería sentirse halagada de que Rainbow Dash estuviera dispuesta a hacer todo esto por ella o estar asustada de su ingenio. Como nunca había estado en una cita, ni siquiera había pedido una, Applejack no sabía qué diablos se suponía que debía hacer. Había soñado tantas veces con ese tipo de situaciones que podía imaginar. Ahora que ella estaba allí, todas esas veces actuando con algún pretendiente guapo o lindo poni, ahora se habían borrado de su mente.

"Q-quiero decir, no soy un semental, y creo que eso lo hace aún más incómodo ..." dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Bueno, a veces he imaginado... yeguas", admitió Applejack, jugueteando con su vestido.

"¿E-en serio?", Preguntó Rainbow Dash, ahora apoyando un sonrojo propio. "¡Bueno está bien! Está bien. Quiero decir, me gusta usar este traje más que un vestido de todos modos".

Applejack asintió. "Ya ves... muy bien en eso".

"Gracias."

Ninguno de los dos habló por el resto del viaje. Para pasar el tiempo, Applejack echó otro vistazo a Rainbow Dash y sintió su rostro calentar. A decir verdad, Rainbow Dash no se veía "muy bien", se veía fantástica. El traje negro y plateado, la colorida melena peinada, por no mencionar a Dash, también parecía haber limpiado su pelaje. Tenía que ser la obra de Rarity. Otra cosa que ningún poni podría hacer que la Dash tosca y sucia se vea tan majestuosa, deslumbrante y hermosa.

Su garganta de repente se secó. ¿Simplemente creía que su mejor amiga era linda? Tal vez la situación estaba llegando a ella. El sonido del silbido del tren señalando su parada la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al ver que habían llegado a Canterlot, los dos se bajaron de sus asientos y salieron del tren donde la maravillosa ciudad de Canterlot estaba parada ante ellos. Mientras que Applejack siempre sería un poni de campo, ella tenía una debilidad por las ciudades que estaban llenas de vida en la noche gracias a sus experiencias en Manehatten. No era una puesta de sol sobre la granja, pero todavía era increíble.

"Entonces... ¿qué es lo primero?", Preguntó Applejack, creciendo la expectativa. Rainbow Dash solo sonrió antes de parar a un taxi. El carruaje se detuvo y ella ayudó a Applejack a sentarse.

"¿A dónde?", Preguntó el corredor de taxi.

Rainbow Dash le dio a Applejack una sonrisa astuta antes de contestar, "Al restaurante Golden Heaven".

El paseo en carruaje era un poco lento para el gusto de Rainbow Dash, pero estaba dispuesta a quedarse quieta esta noche. De vez en cuando miraba a Applejack, quien parecía estar relajándose lentamente y disfrutando de la vista. Esto ayudó a aliviar algunas de sus propias preocupaciones. Ella quería que esta fuera una noche memorable para Applejack, y ella puso mucho trabajo, sin mencionar detalles, en esto.

Pronto llegaron al restaurante Golden Heaven, uno de los restaurantes mejor valorados en Canterlot, y desmontaron del taxi. Después de pagarle a su conductor, Rainbow Dash guió a Applejack hacia las puertas mientras su cita estaba mirando su primera parada en asombro. Rainbow Dash no podía culparla. Tenía ese aspecto "celestial" con columnas de mármol blanco y paredes envueltas en hojas y raíces verdes, con un arco de oro real para una puerta. Todo el diseño era similar a uno de los edificios sobre los que leía en un libro de Daring Do, cuando el aventurero estaba buscando un raro artefacto de Ancient Roam.

Al pasar por las puertas doradas, el interior era aún más sorprendente. Todo el piso estaba cubierto de nubes que eran especialmente gruesas para que los ponis no pegasos pudieran caminar. Los candelabros de oro colgaban encima con llamas plateadas mientras los camareros vestidos con trajes blancos llevaban buen vino y comida fresca que hacía agua la boca de ambas ponis. Había una fuente, un pequeño grupo de violín, chelo y bajistas tocando, y estatuas y pinturas que decoraban las tres plantas del restaurante.

"Rainbow Dash... ¿cómo te puedes permitirte esto?" Preguntó Applejack, sin aliento.

Al principio, Rainbow Dash estaba lista para escupir una mentira, pensando que Applejack solo la criticaría por la verdad. Pero luego recordó una de las reglas más importantes de la agenda: nunca mienta a su cita. Suspirando, ella respondió. "Estaba ahorrando mucho dinero para un viaje a Las Pegasus. Cuando supe de tu sueño, decidí usarlo para esta noche".

Como se predijo, Applejack se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza. "Rainbow Dash, ya no..."

"Basta", ordenó Rainbow Dash. "Deja de preocuparte por mí y relájate. Por favor, Applejack, solo déjalo y disfruta esta noche sin preocupaciones. Es con lo que has estado soñando, ¿verdad?"

Applejack la miró por un momento antes de fruncir el ceño se convirtió en una sonrisa. Para sorpresa de Rainbow Dash, Applejack acarició su cuello, luego la besó suavemente en la mejilla. No fue más que un rápido beso, pero fue suficiente para hacer que Rainbow Dash retrocediera en estado de shock.

"Bien, guapo", bromeó Applejack. "Dejaré de hacer preguntas y simplemente disfrutar como dices".

"B-bien", dijo Rainbow Dash, guiándolos hacia su anfitrión.

El unicornio que esperaba por adelantado había guardado algunos menús antes de darse cuenta de los dos. "Saludos, señora y..." Miró la ropa de Rainbow Dash por un momento antes de continuar, "...um, señor. ¿Serán las dos esta tarde?

"Sip. Tenemos una reserva, bajo el nombre Rainbow Dash? "

"Ah, te veo aquí en la lista. Justo por aquí."

Los guió a una mesa en el centro, y los dos se sentaron en sus asientos de cojín. Al presentarles sus menús, su anfitrión preguntó: "¿Quieres algo de nuestra bodega?"

"¿Ustedes tienen Tempest Asti?", Preguntó Rainbow Dash, recibiendo un asentimiento a cambio. "Tendremos eso".

"Excelente elección, señorita, quiero decir, señor. Tu camarero debería estar aquí pronto. Disfruten."

Applejack rió disimuladamente mientras se alejaba. "Incluso te llamó un semental".

Rainbow Dash se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, estoy jugando a uno".

Se sentaron en silencio mientras los sonidos del restaurante continuaban a su alrededor. Rainbow Dash se rascó nerviosamente la parte posterior de la cabeza e intentó recordar la siguiente parte. El libro decía que este era el mejor momento para tener una conversación sobre un buen tema, solo Rainbow Dash estaba dibujando espacios en blanco en este momento. Ella había llegado hasta aquí, y las cosas habían ido tan bien. Ella solo tenía que hablar de algo interesante.

"Entonces... el buen tiempo que hemos estado teniendo últimamente", dijo Rainbow Dash, que estaba lista para lanzarse a la fuente por un comienzo tan cliché.

"No está mal", comentó Applejack, centrándose en una familia de unicornios cercana. Rainbow Dash volvió la cabeza y vio que los adultos se reían mientras una potra solitaria miraba a los adultos con expresión aburrida.

"¿Algo pasa?", Preguntó Rainbow Dash.

"Solo pienso en esa potra". Ella me recuerda a mí misma cuando estaba en Manehatten ", dijo Applejack, dejando escapar un suspiro melancólico.

"Sabes, tengo curiosidad. Hablas de lo infeliz que eras en Manehatten, pero tu sueño es que te trataran como a uno de ellos por una noche. ¿Por qué es eso?"

Al darle la espalda a la familia, Applejack sonrió tristemente. "No fue infeliz todo el tiempo. La familia de mi tia era buena conmigo y las vistas y los espectáculos también eran muy bonitos. Pero lo único que nunca olvidé fue durante la última semana que estube estaba allí, antes de que volviera a casa." Una sonrisa nostálgica se extendió por sus labios. "Mi tía y mi tío fuimos a un restaurante como este. Cerca había una pareja de la que no podían quitar los ojos. Ella era tan hermosa, y él era tan guapo. Se rieron y se sonrió el uno al otro con tanto amor, era difícil no verlo. Luego, sacó un anillo y le pidió que se casara con él. Ella dijo que sí y todo el restaurante explotaron en aplausos. Ah, pensé que había visto algo salido de un cuento de hadas. Esa noche, imaginé que era esa bonita dama, toda crecida y hermosa con un poni que se preocupaba por mí tanto. No un príncipe ni nada, pero un poni que haría cualquier cosa por mí, solo por una noche. Ese sueño solo creció a medida que envejecía, y finalmente decidí intentarlo "." ¿Qué sucedió? ", Preguntó Rainbow Dash. "Seguramente debes haber captado la atención de un poni". Applejack negó tristemente con la cabeza. "No. Ni un semental ni una yegua. Intenté con todo tipo de poni que conocía, pero ni se dieron cuenta ni se interesaron. Comense a preguntarme por qué nada funcionaba. ¿Estaba siendo demasiado brusca? ¿No estaba buscando bien? O tal vez era porque ¿no era lo suficientemente bonita?." Ella dejó escapar otro suspiro. "Ah, pensé que esa era la razón, así que simplemente dejé de intentarlo". "Estás equivocada", dijo Rainbow Dash. Alargando su casco hacia el casco de Applejack y lo sostuvo, haciendo que la granjera se sonrojara. "Déjame decirte algo, Applejack. No sé quiénes te rechazaron, pero son idiotas. Eres fuerte, valiente, amable, y a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, eres hermosa. "" Y-Yo no..." "¡Tú lo eres!" Rainbow Dash alzó la voz un poco, ganando algo de atención de otros cerca, pero ella los ignoró. "Me quedé atónita por la forma en que lucias cuando te vi con ese vestido la primera vez. Te veías tan... tan... genial! Tu melena, tu postura, incluso tu rostro se reflejan perfectamente en ella. No me gusta mucho apreciar la belleza como algunos ponis, pero aún puedo decir cuando algo se ve bien y tú, AJ, te ves genial." Utilizando su casco libre, Applejack se secó una pequeña lágrima que goteaba por su ojo y sonrió. "Rainbow Dash... ningún poni me había dicho nunca algo así... tan amable conmigo". Rainbow Dash sonrió. "Bueno, no soy ningún pony. Soy tu imponente y atractivo semental de la noche. Applejack asintió y los dos soltaron los cascos de los demás. Pronto les presentaron su vino, y después de un brindis ordenaron sus comidas, disfrutando el resto de la cena juntas.

"Bueno. Fue la mejor comida que alguna vez haya probado", felicitó a Rainbow Dash mientras salían del restaurante.

Applejack tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Su vientre estaba tan lleno que parecía que estaba a punto de explotar. Además de la comida, la experiencia también fue genial. Mientras que ella no era para las cenas lujosas y aburridas, Rainbow Dash había logrado hacerlo animado. Sus bromas y sus conversaciones alegres pudieron mantener sus intereses, sin mencionar que Rainbow de vez en cuando lanzaba una o dos chuletas a un cliente cercano sin su conocimiento. Juego de rol o no, ella todavía era Rainbow Dash y eso es lo que más le gustó a Applejack.

Se encontró anticipando la siguiente cosa emocionante que Dash había planeado para ellas. Su "amable poni" pidió otro taxi y la ayudó a entrar. Cuando se les preguntó a dónde iban, Dash les dio una dirección y les dijo que se dieran prisa. "No queremos llegar tarde", dijo con un guiño a Applejack.

Mientras el taxista galopaba, Applejack se encontró mirando a Rainbow Dash, que estaba ocupado viendo pasar la calle junto a ellos. Descubría cada vez más cosas que nunca había notado realmente acerca de Rainbow Dash, como lo bonita que era su melena a la luz, las ondas de colores que se mezclaban para formar su nombre. Sus ojos tenían tanta pasión y fuego; eso provocó un escalofrío en la espina dorsal de Applejack. Luego estaban sus alas. Ella nunca lo había notado antes, pero las alas de Dash parecían diferentes de todos los pegasos que conocía. Tal vez eran las plumas o la forma, pero ella quería tocar esas alas.

Luego comenzó a acariciarlos, sintiendo las suaves plumas presionadas contra su casco. Un grito de asombro de Rainbow Dash despertó a Applejack de su sueño y los dos se miraron el uno al otro. Applejack rápidamente quitó la pezuña avergonzada. "L-lo siento..."

Para su sorpresa, el ala con la que había estado tocando la envolvía ahora, acercándola más al pecho de Dash. Era como tener una manta hecha de plumas, manteniéndola caliente en la fría noche. Applejack no quería moverse, ni siquiera una pulgada, de tanta calidez.

Rainbow Dash sonrió mientras descansaba su cabeza contra Applejack, que cerró los ojos y se permitió escuchar el corazón palpitante de su cita. Su cita. Ella simplemente no podía evitar ese hecho. Ni una sola vez había pensado que su poni especial de la noche sería una de sus amigas. Un pensamiento vino a Applejack. ¿Qué pasaría después de esta noche? ¿Fue esto una sola vez, para darle la oportunidad de vivir su sueño? ¿O lo harían...?

Su reflexión fue interrumpida cuando el taxi se detuvo. Mirando afuera, vio que llegaron justo afuera de un teatro con una enorme línea que ya se estaba formando. Después de pagarle a su conductor, se dirigieron hacia el frente de la fila, para gran irritación de los otros ponis que esperaban.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?", Preguntó la yegua.

"Dos para Rainbow Dash".

La yegua miró su lista y asintió, levitando dos boletos para ellos. Justo cuando estaban a punto de atravesar las puertas, Applejack vio el cartel del espectáculo de la noche y se quedó sin aliento. Sus piernas se congelaron cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en la imagen. Presentaba un hermoso y robusto pony de tierra con una piel negra y una melena marrón oscuro. Sus ojos eran sombríos, pero llenos de pasión. En sus cascos tenía una guitarra que había hecho que tantos oyentes lloraran por sus canciones.

"Bucky... Cash..." dijo Applejack, el nombre de su cantante favorito resonando en sus oídos. "Me llevas a un concierto de Bucky Cash..."

"Bueno, tu familia lo escucha casi las veinticuatro horas. ¡Pensé que era correcto que viéramos h-gurk!

Applejack continuó aplastando a Rainbow Dash con su agarre, volviendo púrpura al pobre pegaso. "¡Oh, Rainbow Dash! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Ah, quería verlo desde que lo escuché por primera vez cuando era bebé! ¡Ah puede morir feliz ahora! "

"¡Primero... déjame... ir antes...", suplicó Rainbow Dash.

Liberando al pegaso jadeante, Applejack se sonrojó antes de ayudarla a salir. Entraron, Applejack hizo todo lo posible para resistirse a chillar como una fangirl. Pasaron junto al área de recepción, pasaron por el bar y se dirigieron hacia las puertas para sentarse. Mostraron sus boletos y fueron guiados por las escaleras hacia uno de los balcones de invitados donde esperaban.

Bueno, Rainbow Dash esperó. Applejack estaba rebotando en su asiento. "No puedo creer que lo vaya a ver. Estoy tan emocionado que mis dientes están castañeando".

"Supongo que escogí la opción correcta para nuestro entretenimiento de la noche, ¿eh?", Preguntó Rainbow Dash, colocando su casco en el de Applejack.

El granjero lo notó por un segundo, pero se sintió cómoda con el toque y se mantuvo en silencio. Las luces se apagaron cuando los ponis tomaron sus asientos. Applejack se mordió el labio cuando una voz gritó: "Potras y sementales. ¡Bucky Cash! "

"¡Ese primer acto fue increíble!" Gritó Applejack mientras ella y Rainbow Dash se dirigían al bar, los otros miembros de la audiencia charlando entre ellos. "'Mare in Black'. 'Anillo de Fuego'. 'Un Colt llamado Sue'. ¡Incluso hizo 'Buenas noches, Irene'! mi favorito".

"Admito que ese tipo puede tocar la guitarra", dijo Rainbow Dash, que sonaba tan feliz como Applejack. Si bien era más un poni de metal, Bucky Cash no era tan malo para ella, no se aburrió. Caminaron hasta la barra y pidieron algo de sidra, hablando sobre sus canciones favoritas e incluso cantando algunas letras antes de regresar a sus asientos. En el camino, Applejack tropezó con una unicornio vestida elegantemente que perdió el control de su magia y provocó que su copa de vino se derramara sobre su vestido.

Soltando un grito, se volvió hacia las dos y gritó: "¡Mira lo que has hecho, tonta! ¡Mi vestido está arruinado! "

"Dios, lo siento, señora", se disculpó Applejack. "Déjame comprarle otro".

El unicornio alzó una ceja. "¿Qué pasa con ese acento? Suena tan... común. ¿De dónde eres?"

"Ponyville", dijo Applejack, entrecerrando los ojos.

"¡¿Ponyville?!" escupió el unicornio con disgusto. "¿Ese agujero remanso de una ciudad? Nada más que sucios bárbaros que se revuelcan en su propia suciedad".

"¡Oye, cuidado con lo que dices sobre la ciudad natal!", Gritó Applejack, apretando los dientes. Rainbow Dash estaba mirando a la esnob junto a ella; ningún pony se burla de su hogar. Sus reacciones comenzaron a atraer a la multitud.

La unicornio snob se limitó a reír y señaló a Applejack. "Aw, no es tan linda. ¿Esta pequeña granjera piensa que ella puede posar como uno de nosotros? Déjame decirte algo, Hillbilly. Una yegua como tú puede tener el vestido, pero no eres más que un aspirante a jugar a los disfraces. ¿Crees que eres algo? Ni siquiera tus propios primos querrían estar cerca de ti".

"¡Cállate!", Gritó Rainbow Dash. "¡Ningun poni se burla de mi amiga así!" Estaba lista para atacar a la cabeza de la unicornio snob, pero la seguridad se interpuso entre los dos, ordenándoles que se retiraran. "Pero..."

"Dije, retírense, señoritas".

Maldiciendo, Rainbow Dash y Applejack se alejaron amargamente de la escena. El unicornio que se burló de ellas, solo sonrió y se alejó. Dash gruñó. "Oh, me encantaría tomar ese cuerno y apuñalarlo justo entre sus flancos".

"Olvídalo, Dash", instó Applejack. "Los ponies así son solo idiotas".

Rainbow Dash todavía no se sentía satisfecho. Dejó que ese snob se fuera con insultar a Applejack de esa manera y sin ninguna retribución. Se suponía que era el semental, defendiendo el honor de su cita. Desanimada por la negación de su venganza, se vio obligada a sentarse y mirar el resto del espectáculo, pero ya no prestó ninguna atención al guitarrista. Volvió los ojos por el teatro y se sorprendió de ver quién estaba sentado reservadamente frente a ellas.

La unicornio estaba sentada sola, comiendo su bolsa de palomitas de maíz mientras mantenía su enfoque en Cash. Gruñendo, Rainbow Dash comenzó a imaginarse usando un Sonic Rainboom para aniquilar al unicornio, cuando de repente sintió su vejiga pidiendo un inodoro. Dash miró al unicornio que comía palomitas de maíz y sonrió siniestramente.

"Voy a usar el baño. Ya vuelvo ", dijo Rainbow Dash, despegando sin previo aviso.

Applejack conocía muy bien esa sonrisa. Era una sonrisa burlona, y ya tenía una idea de quién era el objetivo. Rainbow Dash, notó que su instigadora estaba sentado frente a ellas en otro balcón. Si bien todavía estaba frustrada por todo el asunto, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo de lado para el espectáculo. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Dash había pasado sus cortinas con la excusa de necesitar un baño.

Suspirando, se volvió hacia el otro balcón y esperó cualquier plan que Dash fuera a representar, escuchando cantar a Bucky Cash. No pasó nada durante el primer minuto, pero luego notó que Rainbow Dash asomó la cabeza por las cortinas detrás del unicornio objetivo, que estaba demasiado ocupada como para darse cuenta. En un instante, Rainbow Dash tomo las palomitas de maíz junto al unicornio y desapareció detrás de las cortinas.

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo ahora?", Se preguntó Applejack para sí misma. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vio que Rainbow Dash aparecía de nuevo, colocando las palomitas nuevamente en su lugar original.

Applejack esperó hasta que Dash regresó momentos después, sonriendo. Decidiendo que era inútil irse por las ramas, preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué hiciste con esas palomitas de maíz?"

Rainbow Dash solo apuntó con su casco a la unicornio que había levitado una gran cantidad de palomitas a boca solo para escupirlo medio segundo después. Ella comenzó a arcadas y se rascó la lengua antes de salir de la terraza en un ataque.

Confundido, Applejack preguntó: "Entonces, ¿qué le hiciste a ella?"

"Digamos que _unte_ un poquito las palomitas de maíz", dijo Dash con desdén.

Con los ojos cada vez más abiertos, Applejack se quedó boquiabierto antes de volver a cerrarse y formar una sonrisa astuta. "¿No lo hiciste?"

"Yo si."

Applejack se rió. Ella se rió tan fuerte que le dolieron los costados. Rainbow Dash se unió poco después y sus risas atreves de toda la sala de exposición, para gran confusión de todos los demás en el teatro.

Casi había terminado. Pero Rainbow Dash no quería que fuera así. Si hubiera sabido que esta experiencia iba a ser estan... mágica, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo. Mirando desde la ventana del tren hacia su casa, las estrellas parecían brillar más de lo normal. Se apartó de la noche y se concentró en el poni de tierra dormido sobre su regazo. Rainbow Dash suspiró, acariciando suavemente la melena dorada de Applejack. Incluso dormida, se veía tan hermosa.

Rainbow Dash se dio unas palmaditas mentalmente por hacer un buen trabajo hasta el momento. Ella había estado nerviosa por arruinarlo, pero todo salió a la perfección. Sin embargo, no fue una experiencia que Applejack estaba esperando. Rainbow se había divirtiendo en su cita también.

Cita. Esa palabra otra vez. De alguna manera siempre hacía que sus mejillas se volvieran rojas solo de pensarlo. Se suponía que todo debía ser una experiencia de juego de rol, destinada a ayudar a Applejack a vivir su sueño de una noche especial. Entonces, ¿por qué Rainbow Dash seguía deseando que nunca terminara? ¿Qué iba a pasar cuando todo había terminado? ¿Serían solo amigas de nuevo? ¿O algo más?

No podía negar que algo dentro de ella se estaba acumulando como resultado de todo esto. No, había estado allí desde que vio a Applejack en el vestido días atrás. Una parte de ella sabía lo que era, pero dudó en decir la palabra. ¿Y si ella simplemente estaba confundida, o qué pasaría si Applejack no se sentía de la misma manera? Dash pensó en la forma en que Applejack la miraba, tan llena de cariño y calidez...

"Dashie..." Murmuró Applejack mientras dormía, un poco de baba goteaba de su boca.

Rainbow Dash se sonrojó. Solo Pinkie alguna vez la llamó Dashie. Al escuchar a Applejack decirlo, fue como si quisiera abrazar a la poni de la tierra, tenerla más cerca de ella y escuchar la misma palabra otra vez. Dashie. Dashie. Dashie.

Se inclinó hacia la cara de Applejack, cada vez más roja. Ella se acercó, hasta que pudo sentir el aliento cálido y caliente de Applejack. Sus labios estaban a solo centímetros de tocar...

De repente, el tren se detuvo y se sacudió, casi quitando Rainbow Dash y Applejack de sus asientos. Golpeando sus labios, Applejack notó sus caras tan cerca una de la otra y comenzó a sonrojarse tanto como Dash. Se separaron y evitaron la mirada del otro, Dash maldijo su asquerosa suerte. Ella estaba tan cerca! Ya no había dudas en el corazón de Rainbow Dash. La sensación que ella tenía era verdadera. Si tan solo ella pudiera confesarlo.

"Entonces, estamos en casa", señaló Applejack. "¿La cita termina aquí?"

Rainbow Dash casi se golpea por haber olvidado la última parte de su cita. Sería el lugar perfecto para confesar y terminar la noche. Levantándose, ella le tendió un casco y sonrió. "Todavía no, Applejack. Solo una parada más."

"Bueno," Applejack tomó la pezuña con una sonrisa, "No puedo esperar".

Con Applejack a su lado, Rainbow Dash los guió a través de las calles vacías hacia el parque de Ponyville. El canto de los grillos y el ulular de los búhos solo realzaron la experiencia nocturna. Mientras Applejack disfrutaba de los sonidos de la naturaleza, Rainbow Dash estaba ocupado buscando la manta de picnic y la canasta que se suponía que Pinkie había montado. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, lo vio cerca de una arboleda abierta, iluminada por la brillante luz de la luna. Rainbow hizo una nota mental para felicitar a Pinkie por elegir un lugar tan maravilloso.

Rainbow Dash guió a su yegua de la noche a la canasta, cuando Applejack preguntó: "¿Lo preparó con mucho tiempo?"

"Tuve una pequeña ayuda de algunos amigos", insinuó Dash mientras se sentaba, Applejack siguiendo su ejemplo. Al abrir la canasta, ambos ponis se humedecieron los labios al ver un pequeño pastel blanco helado con flores rosas esmeriladas a su alrededor. Tomando un cuchillo del interior de la canasta, los dos cortaron cada uno una pieza y comenzaron a comer. Comieron en silencio, de vez en cuando se miraban el uno al otro y sonreían, haciendo que sus corazones se saltaran un latido. Dash estaba a punto de terminar su pastel cuando Applejack levantó su casco. "¿Has oído eso?"

Conteniendo la respiración, los dos ponis se sentaron en la oscuridad iluminada por la luna antes de escuchar algunos susurros de algunos arbustos cercanos. Por el sonido de eso, tenía que ser de cuatro a siete ponis. Rainbow Dash sonrió, "Estamos siendo observados".

"Por unos ponis entrometidos, estoy adivinando", dijo Applejack, mirando a los arbustos por un segundo antes de regresar. "¿Qué deberíamos hacer?"

"Eh, vamos a ver. Quiero que vean cuán grandiosa se ve mi cita ", dijo Rainbow Dash, haciendo que Applejack volviera a sonrojarse. Algunos 'aww's' se escucharon en los arbustos, seguidos de un "Muevete Pinkie" y "Es Dash tu nueva cuñada".

Rainbow Dash rió entre dientes antes de notar un poco de glaseado en el labio inferior de Applejack. Decidiendo ser astuta, inclinó su cabeza más cerca de Applejack, sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Applejack estaba tan inmóvil cuando se acercó. Los espías en el bosque también estaban en silencio. Ella se acercó más y más hasta que estuvo a centímetros de los labios de Applejack, ojos esmeralda mirando a los suyos, suplicando. Con una sonrisa, limpió el glaseado de la cara de AJ con su casco y lamio. "Tenía glaseado. Ahora se ha ido."

Se escucharon suspiros de frustración y algunos" Oh vamos ", haciendo que Rainbow Dash se riera. Su risa fue reemplazada por un dolor insoportable. Frotándose el hombro, miró a Applejack. "¿Por qué fue eso?

"una burla" contestó Applejack, jadeando de frustración.

"Bien, bien. Lo siento, lo compensaré", dijo Rainbow Dash, esperando que Fluttershy estuviera listo para escuchar su señal. Un segundo después, las aves cercanas estaban cantando una melodía armoniosa que tomó a Applejack por sorpresa cuando Dash se puso de pie y extendio su casco. "¿Puedo pedirle a la dama un baile?"

Applejack miró el casco con los ojos muy abiertos antes de devolverle la sonrisa y tomarlo. "Estaría honrada."

De pie sobre sus patas traseras, las dos se apoyaban en la otra equilibrando sus muslos, sus cascos delanteros se entrelazaban en un abrazo cercano. Lentamente, Rainbow Dash tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a balancearlos de un lado a otro. Los dos bailaban a la luz de la luna, pezuña en pezuña, con solo las estrellas y algunos ponis entrometidos como testigos. Rainbow Dash siempre había creído que su mejor momento en la vida sería cuando finalmente se uniera a los Wonderbolts, pero esta noche, lo era aquí y ahora. Todo había sido un éxito, y la mirada en la radiante cara de Applejack lo demostró más. Solo quedaba una cosa por decir.

Solo había una cosa que no había planeado agregar para pasar la noche, pero tenía que decirlo. Antes de que pudiera, sin embargo, vio algo que hizo que su corazón se hundiera. Las lágrimas caían por la cara de Applejack. Deteniendo el baile, ella preguntó, "¿Applejack? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada está mal, tonta." Applejack se secó los ojos. "Nunca he sido tan feliz en toda mi vida. Esta noche... esta noche ha sido todo lo que he querido desde que era una potra, Dash. Ningún poni ha sido tan bueno conmigo, ni me ha tratado así. Aunque nunca pensé... que mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo sería quien lo hiciera por mí. Gracias Rainbow Dash, por una noche, nunca lo olvidaré."

"Entonces..." Rainbow Dash cerró los ojos y sonrió. "¿Te importa si hago algo más increíble, para terminar la noche?"

Applejack inclinó la cabeza. "¿No ha terminado? ¿Qué más podrías hacer para que esto sea aún más perfecto?"

"Esto."

Se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los de Applejack, esta vez de verdad. El jadeo salió de entre los arbustos, fuerte como pudo ser, pero ninguno de ellos se preocupó. Applejack se sorprendió al principio, pero ella cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso, acariciando la crin de Dash. Era como si una chispa de relámpago hubiera atravesado ambos ponis, empujándolos a besarse con más fuerza, sabores únicos que se arremolinaban en sus bocas. Para Applejack, sintió como si estuviera besando el arco iris caliente que hicieron en la fábrica del clima, pero a una temperatura que se sentía bien. Rainbow Dash, como era de esperar, podía saborear manzanas con su beso, pero con un pequeño sabor a canela. Finalmente, los dos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos con cariño. "Applejack, te amo." "Yo también te amo, Rainbow Dash." Se sentaron sobre sus ancas y se abrazaron, apretados como podían. Podían escuchar a las demás irse lentamente, dejándolos tener su momento en paz. Applejack se rió entre dientes, "si esta fue la primera cita, no puedo esperar a ver lo que has planeado para la segunda".

Rainbow Dash sonrió. Tampoco pudo.


End file.
